To Bake A Cake
by pinkywriter
Summary: Never let Rocky near Adam when he bakes. Here's why.


**Disclaimer: **The following fanfiction is based on two best friends through thick and thin, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. However, these characters do not belong to me or do I know the actors personally, so **be kind and review**. **_No flames_**

**Summary: **Rocky and Adam were at home in the kitchen about to bake a cake for Aisha's birthday when something goes terribly wrong. One thing's for sure, don't let Rocky near the ingredients.

Birthdays are a memorable time for anybody. As for Aisha, she would be turning seventeen today. In order to surprise her that day, her boyfriend Rocky and best friend Adam were going to attempt to make her a birthday cake. The two former Ranger men were in the kitchen pulling out ingredients.

"Let's see what we got here, milk, eggs, butter, vanilla extract, semi-sweet chocolate…" Adam said as he looked through the pantry as he sorted out the ingredients they needed to make his friend's cake. Rocky was adjacent from him putting out the mixing bowls and the mixer. Rocky sat down in a chair waiting for his best friend.

"Got everything?" Rocky asked helping his friend with the ingredients. He placed them down on the table. He cracked open the recipe book to find Aisha's favorite _Double chocolate chunk cake_.

Adam stood beside him reading the instructions, "First, we separate the dry ingredients from the wet ingredients." He started sifting the flour and putting it into the bowl. As he followed directions, Rocky helped with the other ingredients.

"Adaaaaammm, is sugar a wet ingredient or a dry ingredient?" Rocky whined as he accidentally put the sugar with the eggs. Adam looked at his best friend and noticed what he did.

"Roc, sugar is a dry ingredient." Adam reminded him as he walked over to the sink to wash his mixing bowl. He walked back and started looking at the recipe book again. "What's next?"

Rocky sat there putting a dash of soda into the cake, "Wha? It says you have to put soda in the flour." Adam sighed and looked at the flour as it started bubbling. He grabbed a few paper towels and started cleaning up the mess.

"Roc, it said _baking soda_, not this kind of _soda. _That's soda pop." Adam reprimanded.

As he cleaned it up, Rocky went to the next ingredient, "It says eggs must be separated into a small bowl." He cracked the eggs and separated them misunderstanding what it meant.

"Rocky, what are you doing?" Adam looked at him in question as he saw his friend separating the eggs with a fork. "That's not how you separate them," He added. Adam took the eggs and demonstrated to him.

As they continued on with their cake making, Tommy came home from the dojo after a long workout. He placed his keys on the mantle and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing?" Tommy said grabbing a seat next to Rocky turning it the other way around to sit.

"We're making a cake for Aisha's birthday." Adam answered as he started mixing the wet ingredients before incorporating them with the dry ones. As he turned on the mixer, Tommy got up to get himself a glass of water whereas Rocky started playing around with the semi-sweet chocolate.

"Now, for some chocolate to be added, but first mix the wet batter into the sifted dry mixing it ever so gently." Adam said to himself. He offered the job to Rocky.

"Yay, I get to mix!!" Rocky said excitedly as he mixed the bowl. As he mixed it vigorously with the mixer, he turned it on up to high speed as he started dancing around. Adam groaned at his best friend who was mishandling the batter which splashed everywhere.

As his friend continued to mix, Adam made a double boiler for the chocolate to be melted. He boiled a pot of water as he waited for it to boil. As it started to boil, he got a safe bowl to put the semi-sweet chocolate in. Suddenly, he looked up and to see the goo of cake mix all over the table.

"Hey don't at me. I'm just watching you guys." Tommy said as he laughed at Rocky mixing. Rocky placed the finished bowl that had a little left of the batter on the table.

"What happened to the batter?" Adam said looking over to the table where his friends sat. He looked at it closely while keeping an eye on the melting chocolate that was on the double boiler.

"The recipe called for it to thin out so I made it really thin." Rocky said with a pout. He showed Adam the batter which the consistency turned to this real thin goo which didn't look appetizing. However, Adam returned to the boiling chocolate. He continued to stir it till all the chocolate was melted.

Adam sighed, "What's next?" He said asking Tommy to turn the page of the book. While reading the book with Tommy, Rocky had started tasting the chocolate.

"Ew, what this is?" Rocky said tasting the hot scalding chocolate. As he dug into it more, he had sudden urges to eat it, but in realization, he burned his finger. (Ouch) "Tommy, taste this with me." Tommy dipped his index finger into the bowl tasting the chocolate with Rocky.

"Guyysssssss!" Adam scolded looking at the silly goons eating. "That's semi-sweet chocolate. You know, it's not sweetened till you put something in it." Adam sighed and sat next to his friends.

"Want some?" Tommy asked passing him the bowl. Adam shook his head no and rested his head on his arms watching his friends. "Guys, I think we should quit this cake."

"Why?" Rocky pouted continuing to eat. He watched his friend grow miserable in attempting to make a cake for their friend as well as Rocky's girlfriend. Rocky offered him a taste of the chocolate that was supposed to make with the cake to feel better.

A few hours later, Jason and Kat came by. The three other Ranger men sat on the couch holding their stomachs.

"What happened here?" Kat said as she walked through the living room. She looked to each side of the room where Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were laying. Jason shook his head.

"The two Pillsbury doughboys here wanted to make a cake, and then they dared each other to eat the cake batter." Adam said holding his stomach from puking, "Then, they dared me to eat the chocolate." He ran upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Bro, you alright?" Jason said gently shaking his friend. He grabbed a wash rag from the kitchen and placed it on his friend's forehead. Tommy fell asleep and started to snore.

Suddenly, Aisha came with Kim and Tanya.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Kimberly said walking over to her fiancée. She touched Tommy's forehead and gently massaged it. Tommy grinned in his sleep whereas Aisha walked over to Rocky.

"I'm sorry baby bear." Rocky said groaning as he rested on the recliner. He grabbed the waste basket and started throwing up.

"Don't be." Aisha said kneeling next to him. She got up and put a blanket over him. "Don't worry about the cake either." She kissed his cheek and watched her boyfriend sleep.

"So much for a birthday, huh?" Tanya said in reply. She went upstairs to check up on Adam who wouldn't budge from the bathroom.

A few hours later, the three were feeling a little bit better.

"Who wants some cake?" Jason said as he started cutting up pieces. He handed everyone a piece from the dining room.

"How'd you make a cake? There aren't any ingredients left." Adam said sitting up. He shared the piece with his wife.

Jason laughed, "Kat made it. You could've asked her to make it for you." He smiled at his wife and dove into his piece.

"With the help of my three fabulous assistants." Kat replied handing Rocky a piece. Rocky shook his head no, but placed it on the table.

"Yep, that would be us." Kimberly said with a smile giving Tommy his water from a straw. Tommy sat up and kissed his fiancée's cheek. He tasted the cake and fell back to sleep.

The gang laughed and joked around bringing in Aisha's birthday.


End file.
